Perfect Guy, Lee Sungmin
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sungmin tuh cowok paling populer disekolah... lalu?   ah.. kalau mau tau baca aja sendiri fict ini.. kyahaha... :D


**Perfect Guy, Lee Sungmin..**

**Cast :: KyuMin and beberapa member lainnya**

**Summary :: -**

**Disclaimer :: -**

**Genre :: Humor/ Romance**

**Rating :: Tenang jja dah.. hhehe

* * *

  
**

" Mian, ada orang yang aku suka.." Gumamku nggak enak hati.

Kulihat orang itu menatapku dengan mata berkaca- kaca dan tersenyum. Matanya mengatakan ngga-apa-apa-tapi-aku-sakit-dengernya.

" Kita bisa jadi temen aja, kan?" Tanyaku lagi.

Cowok imut itu mengangguk kecil. " Gomawo, sunbae.." Ucapnya sekilas sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Huuuff... Itu cowok kelima yang aku tolak hari ini.

Namaku, Lee Sungmin. Siswa kelas 2 di Suju High School, sekolah elite khusus cowok. Yupz! Aku cowok! Dan yang tadi menyatakan perasaannya juga cowok. Jangan bingung, di sekolah model begini kisah- kisah cowok jadian ama cowok itu sih biasa.. Nggak aneh. Tradisi mungkin. Yah, wtf, lah..

Biar kuberi alasan kenapa aku dicintai banyak orang...

1. Aku cowok se-imut di sekolah.

2. Aku cowok paling cute di sekolah. (same aje!) ok, aku cowok yang ramah.

3. Baik hati, murah senyum and suka menabung.

Dan masih banyak lagi alasan lainnya. Pokoknya kalau dikategorikan, aku ini cowok beautiful perfect tanpa celah atau seenggaknya cowok yang masuk kedalam kategori perfect boy. Dan dalam kategori itu yah cuma aku yang termasuk didalamnya. Dengan kata lain yang lebih singkat, aku ini cowok puaaaliiing perfect di dunia! (*author nimpuk batu*)

Aku masuk kedalam kelasku dan duduk dikursiku.

Semoga cowok imut tadi cowok terakhir yang nembak aku hari ini. Hampir setiap hari ada aja orang yang nembak aku, apa mereka nggak bosen, ya? Aku aja bosen banget dengernya..

" Heyo, Sungmin.. Siapa lagi yang kamu tolak tadi?" Tegur Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk didepanku. Ia memutar tubuhnya kearahku dan menatapku dengan senyum anehnya.

Aku mendelik menatapnya. Nih anak sok banget, ya.. Mentang- mentang pintar dan berhasil longkap kelas. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu lebih muda daripada aku, sopan sedikit, kek! Dasar magnae aneh plus menyebalkan.

" Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sungmin hyung atau Sungmin sunbae atau Sungmin-sshi atau.." Ah, apa lagi panggilan yang tepat, ya?

" Atau My Sungmin?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum iseng.

Aku menatapnya lagi sambil memicingkan mataku. My Sungmin? Aku bukan milikmu, hoi!

" Kecuali yang itu." Jawabku cepat.

Kyuhyun tertawa. " Oke, siapa yang tadi nembak kamu? Senior atau junior?"

Dia selalu mau tahu siapa saja orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku setiap hari. Dan kalau nggak aku kasih tahu pasti dia bakalan maksa sampe bikin aku muak ngeladenin cowok bawel yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun masih menatapku penasaran.

" Junior, namanya Kim Ryeowook." Jawabku pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. " Aku kenal dia."

" Memang aku nanya kamu kenal ato nggak, Kyu? Mau kamu kenal kek, nggak kek, aku sih nggak perduli. Itu bukan urusanku."

Kyuhyun lagi- lagi tertawa. " Dia cowok ketiga puluh enam yang kau tolak, kan? Apa kau nggak kasihan sama mereka semua?"

Kali ini aku melotot. Yah, ampun! Bahkan dia hapal berapa cowok yang aku tolak? Aku aja lupa!

" Kau bisa masuk rekor, lho.." Lanjut dia lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman liciknya.

" Ah, sudahlah.. Muter balik ketempatmu semula. Aku nggak mau ngomong lagi sama kamu, ah." Aku mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar memutar kembali menghadap ke depan. Dan yang kudorong cuma tertawa geli melihatku sambil memutar tubuhnya. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang bersandar dikusinya.

" Yah, untung nggak kamu terima semua." Bisiknya.

" Maksudmu?" Aku memiringkan kepala agar bisa melihat wajahnya sejenak. Tiba- tiba jantungku berdegup keras. Untung nggak aku terima? Berarti Kyuhyun merasa lega, ya.. Lega karena apa? Apa dia juga suka padaku.

" Yah, kalau kamu terima semua berarti kamu nge-tiga puluh enam-in cowok, lah.. Masih nanya.. Kau itu bodoh, ya?" Kali ini Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

Oh, God! Baru aja aku ngerasa deg- degan denger kata- kata dia. Tapi detik berikutnya... Kyuhyun emang ngeselin banget!

Dengan satu gerakan kupukul kepala mahluk itu dengan buku yang ada dimejaku.

" Auuw! Sakit, Sungmin!" Umpatnya kesal.

Aku nggak perduli. Siapa suruh bikin aku deg- degan kayak begitu..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dulu, aku selalu merasa aneh setiap ada cowok yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Apa mereka nggak normal?

Aku kan cowok!

Tapi... Sekarang rasanya aku sedikit mengerti perasaan mereka.

Hidup dan menjalani hari- hari disekitar orang yang sesama jenis memang kadang bisa menimbulkan perasaan aneh juga, sih.. Coba bayangin. Tiap hari ketemu, main, ngobrol, saling mengetahui satu sama lain, wajar aja kalau perasaan cinta model begini juga bisa muncul.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah taman sekolah yang kulewati. Ada dua orang yang lagi.. Mwo! Berciuman di balik pohon!

Siapa tuh? Berani banget mesra- mesraan disekolah..

Ah, tapi dari tempatku aku nggak bisa melihat jelas mereka lagi ngapain. Tapi aku yakin mereka lagi ciuman, kok! Swear!

Entah rasa penasaran apa yang membuatku melangkah perlahan mendekati mereka. Aku bersembunyi disemak- semak untuk mengintip. Hoaeyo.. Kalau ada yang melihatku begini pasti malu- maluin banget, deh! Lee Sungmin ngintip orang lagi pacaran!

Setelah aku yakin posisiku sudah cukup sejajar dengan kedua orang itu. Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat.

Mwo! Apa? Di-Dia! Yang kulihat itu Cho Kyuhyun! Dia lagi ngobrol sama si cowok imut kemarin. Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook bersandar dibatang pohon dan Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya. Satu tangan ditumpukan didahan pohon dan satu tangannya lagi memegang bahu Ryeowook.

Aiish, apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Eh tunggu! Berarti yang tadi kulihat itu.. Yang tadi lagi berciuman itu.. Mereka berdua? Kyuhyun!

Argh, rasanya kepalaku sakit.

Aku langsung kembali menyelinap menjauh dari mereka. Setelah posisiku aman, aku langsung menggerakkan kakiku secepat mungkin lari dari tempat itu.

Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sama dia? Mereka ciuman? Apa hubungan mereka?

Jangan- jangan...

"_ Untung nggak kamu terima semua._" Jangan- jangan Kyuhyun sebenarnya mau bilang. " _Untung nggak kamu terima dia._" Lalu jangan- jangan lanjutannya. " _Soalnya aku suka sama Kim Ryeowook._" (oppa.. jangan mikir kejauhan dulu, dong..)

Kyuhyun kan bilang dia kenal. Tapi alasan dia merasa lega aku nggak menerima mereka, kan..

Apa Kyuhyun bohong?

Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Kok aku yang bingung kayak begini? Kan nggak ada hubungannya denganku. Mungkin tadi Kyuhyun akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya ke cowok itu. Lalu diterima. Lalu mereka berciuman. Yep! Analisa yang pintar Lee Sungmin!

Kalau memang begitu.. Yah, aku harus ikut senang untuk Kyuhyun! Tentu!

Tapi... Kenapa perasaanku justru jadi aneh begini?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sedang berkutat dengan soal matematikanya.

Aku nggak berniat memperhatikan setumpukan buku perpustakaan dihadapanku yang sudah terbuka minta dibaca. Pandanganku tertuju pada bibir merah Kyuhyun dan kejadian tadi pagi di taman sekolah kembali kuingat!

Wuaa! Aku gila!

Kutepuk wajahku dengan kencang untuk memfokuskan pikiranku.

" Kau kenapa, Sungmin?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. " Aku butuh konsentrasi penuh." Jawabku. Setengahnya bohong, setengahnya benar. Aku butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk mengerjakan tugas matematikaku dan menyingkirkan jauh- jauh ingatan pagi ini dari kepalaku.

Ayolah Sungmin.. Masa cowok perfect sepertimu kacau cuma gara- gara si Kyuhyun, sih?

" Ada masalah, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Sudah kubilang aku cuma butuh konsentrasi aja." Jawabku lagi.

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam. " Orang nggak bisa konsentrasi biasanya karena ada masalah. Kau nggak bisa bohong padaku, lho.." Ia menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi.

Aku mencibir pelan. Siapa bilang? Aku bisa kok bohong ke kamu, Kyu..

" Cho Kyuhyun.. Sudah kubilang aku hanya butuh konsentrasi. Aku sedang malas mengerjakan semua tugas ini, jadi nggak konsentrasi. Bukan karena ada masalah." Dustaku lagi. Lihat, aku yakin kau percaya dengan ucapanku ini. Ini alasan paling masuk akal, kan?

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. " Yah, kalau begitu sih nggak masalah. Sini, mau ku ajari?" Tawarnya.

Kali ini aku mengangguk semangat! Gimana nggak? Kyuhyun si jenius mau ngajarin PR yang susah banget. Kalau begini sih aku nggak perlu repot- repot buka buku. Bisa cepat selesai dan aku bisa kabur dari dia dengan cepat!

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya diseberangku dan duduk dikursi disebelahku. " Mana soal yang nggak kau pahami?" Tanyanya sambil menarik buku soalku.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku kesisinya. Kini kami hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. " Aku nggak bisa sama semua soalnya." Jawabku cepat.

Kyuhyun lagi- lagi tertawa. " Oh, Lee Sungmin.. Kau ini memang cuma bagus fisiknya aja, ya.. Tapi otaknya.." Ia nggak melanjutkan kata- katanya. Hanya tertawa geli sambil geleng- geleng.

Dengan cepat kuambil buku dan kutepak lagi kepalanya itu kesal. " Kalau nggak mau ngajarin ya sudah. Pergi sana!" Omelku.

" Oke.. Mian.. Mian.." Balas Kyuhyun cepat sambil tetap tertawa. Pandanganya lurus kearah buku pelajaranku.

Aku memandangi seluk beluk wajah Kyuhyun dan lagi- lagi pandanganku tertuju pada bibirnya. Aiish... Ada apa sih denganku? Ayo fokus Lee Sungmin.. Fokus! Jangan kacau.. Jangan kacau... Hiyaaa! Rasanya aku mau kabur!

Kyuhyun menjelaskan beberapa metode pemecahan soal padaku. Aku nggak berniat menanggapi lebih jauh jadi aku hanya iya-iya aja menjawabnya.

" Kau niat belajar nggak, sih?" Kyuhyun mulai ngomel sambil menatapku kesal.

" Aku kan sudah mendengarkan penjelasanmu!"

" Tapi ngerti nggak?"

" Ngerti, kok!"

Kyuhyun menatapku gusar lalu menulis sesuatu diselembar kertas. Ia menyodorkan kertas itu padaku. " Coba kerjakan kalau kau ngerti!" Perintahnya galak.

Aku memandangi soal itu sejenak lalu memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas. Aku nggak ngerti sama sekali..

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menutup semua buku yang sejak tadi terbuka dihadapan kami. Menumpuknya jadi satu. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerakan- gerakannya yang cepat dan tegas, sesuai dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun. Kebalikan dari diriku yang lelet. Bener kata Kyuhyun, aku cuma bagus di fisik saja.

Kyuhyun menatapku lagi. " Ngomong- ngomong hari ini nggak ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu, ya?"

Aku menggeleng. " Kurasa mereka sudah bosan."

" Wah.. Kau kecewa penggemarmu berkurang, ya?" Godanya sambil tertawa lagi.

" Siapa yang kecewa. Aku justru senang!" Seruku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli sambil mengangguk. " Iya.. Mian, deh.. Terus, memangnya nggak ada orang yang kau suka, ya? Kenapa dari segitu banyaknya cowok yang nembak kamu nggak ada satupun yang kau suka?"

Aku menatap lurus kedepan sambil memainkan pensil mekanikku. " Nggak ada yang aku suka." Jawabku pelan sambil melirik kearahnya. " Kau sendiri? Ada yang disuka?"

Kali ini reaksi Kyuhyun berbeda dari pikiranku. Wajahnya memerah malu sambil menggaruk- garuk kepalanya. Heyo, Kyuhyun... Sejak kapan cowok ini jadi suka bertindak konyol begitu? Dengan ekspresi sok malu- malu yang aku tahu cuma dibuat- buatnya saja. Ia tersenyum kecil.

" Ada, ya?" Tebakku cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapku. " Ada, lah.." Jawabnya senang.

Aku tahu kok siapa orangnya, Kyu.. Pasti Kim Ryeowook, kan?

Aku nggak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Lagi- lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi.. Ada apa denganku, sih?

" Oh, iya.. Ngomong- ngomong Sungmin.. Si Kim Ryeowook itu_"

" Aku mau ke kelas sekarang." Potongku cepat. Ah, dia pasti mau cerita soal hubungannya! Aku nggak mau dengar!

Kyuhyun menatapku. " Ah, oke.. Aku kembalikan buku ini dulu, ya." Kyuhyun sepertinya nggak melihat respon anehku tadi. Jadi, aku selamat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat setumpukan buku itu dan berjalan meninggalkanku kearah rak buku. Aku memandanginya. Dan lagi- lagi perasaan ini berubah aneh. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah terhadapku. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah disini.

Aku berlari. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan buku- buku itu. Aku nggak tahu kenapa aku memilih lari. Tapi hatiku menyuruhku untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Pergi dari Cho Kyuhyun yang ada ditempat ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku menatap cowok cantik dihadapanku hari ini. Cowok pertama yang menembakku untuk hari ini. Senior yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang. Selain cantik, dia juga kelihatan manis dan sangat ramah.

" Maaf, sunbae.. Ada orang yang aku suka.." Jawabku sambil menunduk sopan.

Senior itu, Park Jung So, mengangguk sambil menepuk bahuku. " Aku baik- baik saja, kok.. Jangan sekaku itu, Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku saja."

Aku menatapnya sembil tersenyum. " Gomawo.."

" Lalu, siapa yang kau suka? Kudengar kau selalu beralasan seperti itu untuk menolak orang?" Ia tersenyum misterius dengan tatapan penasaran.

Aku memutar bola mataku lalu menatapnya sejenak. Siapa yang aku suka? Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan aja. Aku nggak sedang menyukai siapapun. Tapi... Akhir- akhir ini aku jadi ragu. Apa benar nggak ada orang yang aku sukai?

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jung Soo-sunbae membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng. " Aku.. Aku sebenarnya masih bingung siapa yang aku suka.." Jawabku jujur.

Seniorku itu langsung mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Ya, sudah.. Aku tahu kalau kau sendiri bingung. Orang yang kau sukai itu, pasti orang yang menarik." Gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk. " Gomawo, Sunbae.."

Ia mengangguk sekali lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku. Saat masuk ke kelas, seperti biasa, si Kyuhyun sudah menungguku dengan senyuman penasaran diwajah tampannya. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat aku duduk dibelakangnya.

" Nggak sangka Jung Soo-Sunbae menyukaimu, Sungmin.." Tawanya.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Kok dia tahu?

" Kau.. Ngintip?"

Ia menggeleng polos. " Aku nggak sengaja lihat kalian tadi di tangga." Ia nyengir semakin lebar.

" Terserahlah.." Ucapku sinis. Entah kenapa aku sedang malas meladeni si Kyuhyun ini.

Ia sejenak menatapku lalu kembali tersenyum. " Aku mau ke toilet, ah.." Ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku memandanginya. Sejak aku kabur tiba- tiba di perpustakaan waktu itu, aku jadi merasa aneh kalau berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit perasaan yang unik. Aku sendiri susah menjelaskan perasaan ini. Tapi entah kenapa. Ini membuatku kacau..

" Annyeong, Sunbae.." Seseorang menegurku.

Aku langsung menoleh menatap siapa orangnya. Jangan- jangan mau nembak aku lagi.. Jangan, deh..

Eh, Kim Ryeowook?

" Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia menatapku malu- malu dengan wajah memerah. " Aku mau tanya, Kyuhyun hyung kemana?" Tanyanya.

Aiish.. Lagi- lagi perasaan ini muncul lagi. Perutku terasa aneh. Perasaan apa ini?

Aku menggeleng. " Dia.. Ke toilet." Jawabku datar.

" Ah, Gomawo.. Annyeong.." Cowok innocent itu langsung berlalu cepat meninggalkanku.

Aku melirik kearahnya. Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun? Mereka pacaran beneran, ya? Lalu aku.. Perasaan apa ini? Hatiku kok rasanya sakit begini, ya.. Apakah ini.. Yang namanya cemburu? Kenapa aku cenburu? Apa aku menyukai Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas. " Ah, Sungmin.. Apa ada yang mencariku?" Tanyanya cepat sambil duduk dikursinya.

Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahku. " Nggak ada." Aku sudah berbohong.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Aaw!" Aiish, sakit banget!

Aku menarik tanganku yang tadi kumasukkan kedalam lokerku. Wow, berdarah. Kulirik ada apa dalam loker itu. Aha, ada cutter! Kerjaan iseng siapa ini? Masa seenaknya menaruh cutter diloker orang. Tanganku yang luka, kan!

Aku menghisap darah yang mengalir sedikit dari jari telunjukku. Ini bukan yang pertama. Kemarin aku menemukan bukuku hilang, dan aku menemukannya di atas lemari kelas. Iseng banget yang mengerjaiku. Tapi kenapa mereka mengerjaiku? Apa salahku? Salahkah kalau aku tampan, terkenal dan dipuja banyak orang? Kayaknya nggak, deh.. (kok sungmin oppa narsis, ya?)

Aku melangkah kearah kelasku di lantai tiga.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas, aku melihat Kim Ryeowook di dalam kelasku sedang ngobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Ryewook duduk di kursi Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengalah bersandar di mejanya.

Aku tahu mereka pacaran.. Tapi jangan seperti itu kenapa di dalam kelas. Membuatku kesal saja.

Aku duduk dibelakang mereka dengan tampang masam.

" Ah, Hola Sungmin.." Sapa Kyuhyun santai.

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakangku dan tersenyum menatapku. " Annyeong, Sungmin-sunbae." Sapanya juga.

Aku mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah mereka. Pagi ini aku ketusuk cutter. Lalu melihat mereka begitu dihadapanku. Apa ini hari sialku, ya?

" Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya nggak enak hati?" Goda Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum iseng.

Aku balas tersenyum singkat lalu kembali mempertahankan wajahku yang kelihatan memang nggak enak hati ini. Biarkan aja mereka berpikir aku kenapa- kenapa. Aku memang kenapa- kenapa, kok.. Kenapa- kenapa karena mereka. (nggak ngerti apa yang kau bilang, oppa..)

Kyuhyun kali ini menatapku serius. " Ya, sudah." Jawabnya cepat dan kembali asyik ngobol dengan pacar barunya itu.

Satu kata yang ada diotakku saat itu. Me-nye-bal-kan!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku nggak tahu kenapa, belakangan ini kayaknya aku menjauhi Kyuhyun, deh..

Seperti tadi pagi, saat dia menyapaku. Aku nggak niat membalas sapaannya. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lalu saat dia mencoba mengajakku mengobrol seperti biasa, aku juga nggak mood menanggapinya. Lalu tiba- tiba Ryeowook datang ke kelas kami dan Kyuhyun mulai asyik mengobrol dengan cowok innocent itu.

Aku semakin kesal!

Oke, sekarang aku akui! Aku cemburu melihat mereka berdua! Aku.. Aku suka Kyuhyun.. Dan itu konyol! Aku suka sama cowok yang sudah punya pacar. Aku! Lee Sungmin!

" Heyo, Lee Sungmin!" Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun menarik tanganku saat aku berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Aku tersentak sambil menghentakkan tangannya. " Apa sih, Kyu? Kaget aku!" Seruku.

Kyuhyun menatapku serius dan kembali menarik tanganku berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolah. Saat kami sampai diperbatasan jalan ia melepas tanganku. Lagi- lagi menatapku dengan wajah seriusnya itu. Dan, membuatku sedikit ngeri.

" Kenapa?" Tanyaku pelan dengan hati- hati.

" Kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya langsung.

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Kenapa aku harus marah padamu, Kyu?"

" Kau menghindariku." Cetusnya lagi.

Dia sadar kalau aku menghindarinya, ya..? Yah, itu pasti. Justru aneh kalau dia nggak sadar.

" Aku nggak menghindarimu." Jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Kalau ia menatap mataku, ia pasti tahu aku sedang berbohong. Orang bilang, mulut bisa berbohong tapi mata nggak bisa bebohong. (kalau mie sedaap, lidah nggak bisa bohong..*author promosi dikit*)

" Bohong." Tuduhnya sinis.

" Ah, sudahlah.. Memangnya perduli apa kau padaku? Sana pergi ke Ryeowook." Balasku lebih sinis. Namun aku langsung mengatupkan mulutku shock. Oh, ya ampun! Apa yang baru aja aku bilang tadi! Itu kan sama aja kalau aku cemburu sama hubungan mereka! Kyuhyun bisa tahu kalau aku suka sama dia!

Kyuhyun menatapku melongo. " Kau.. Kenapa, sih? Kok bawa- bawa Wookie?"

Wookie? Bahkan dia memanggil pacar imutnya dengan nama kecil semanis itu.. Dasar Kyuhyun babo!

" Ah, nggak tau ah!" Seruku cepat sambil kabur dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin! Tunggu aku!"

Waa! Kyuhyun mengejarku!

Dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku, jadi dengan cepat ia menyusulku.

" Sungmin!" Ia sudah berhasil menangkap tanganku. " Jelaskan dulu ada apa denganmu!"

" Jangan sentuh aku, aku benci kamu, Kyu!" Lagi- lagi kata- kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku secara spontan. Kuhempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dariku lalu menoleh menatapnya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun nggak bereaksi. Wajahnya kelihatan sedikit aneh, shock, kaget dan semacamnya.

Ah, Sungmin.. Kau memang bodoh! Ya sudah, lah!

Aku langsung berlari lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang nggak mengejarku. Hatiku rasanya kacau kalau mengingat ucapan bodohku tadi. Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. Aku menangis! Ah, ini pasti karean kebodohanku.. Kenapa kau menangisi kebodohanmu sendiri, Lee Sungmin?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Aargh!" Seruku kesal sambil membanting pintu lokerku. Lagi- lagi lokerku dimasukkan sampah nggak bermutu! Ini sudah empat kali!

Aku berjalan meninggalkan lokerku dan masuk ke kelas. Kyuhyun duduk dihadapanku, ia nggak memperdulikan kehadiranku dan tetap mengobrol dengan Ryeowook.

" Annyeong, Sungmin-sunbae." Sapa Ryeowook ramah.

Aku balas tersenyum sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Dia nggak menoleh kearahku. Sudah hampir lima hari kami berdua perang dingin. Ini semua karena salahku juga, sih.. Tiba- tiba aku bilang kalau aku membencinya. Siapa yang nggak marah coba kalau dibilang begitu tanpa tahu alasannya.

Ah, sudahlah.. Karena ini semua salahku, aku nggak boleh down begini. Kalau Kyuhyun bahagia dengan Ryeowook, aku harus ikut bahagia juga. Meski aku nggak bisa memilikinya sepenuhnya dan dia kini membenciku.. Nggak masalah. Yang penting aku masih bisa menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sejak bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, waktu jadi sangat lama disekolah. Aku kebanyakan diam. Lagipula orang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku juga semakin sedikit. Jadi kegiatanku semakin sedikit sekarang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ah, bel pulang!

Saat yang kini selalu kutunggu!

Tanpa banyak basa- basi, saat guru keluar aku langsung menarik tasku agar bisa langsung pulang juga.

Brugh! Agh, saat aku hendak melangkah pergi, tubuhku menabrak Kyuhyun yang juga mau pulang.

Tas kami jatuh.

Kyuhyun langsung menunduk dan mengambil tasnya. Juga tasku. Dengan tatapan datar ia meletakkan tasku diatas mejaku lalu melangkah menjauhiku. Kutatap sosoknya yang semakin menjauh itu. Tiba- tiba tubuhku lemas, aku langsung duduk lagi dikursiku.

Kyuhyun memang telah membenciku sekarang...

Dia bahkan nggak mengatakan apapun. Menatapku juga kelihatannya malas.

Aku nggak mau begini terus.. Sekalipun aku tahu Kyuhyun nggak mencintaiku, setidaknya aku ingin tetap menjadi temannya seperti dulu lagi. Aku merindukan senyumannya saat menggodaku. Aku merindukan Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu ada untukku. Kalau ingat tatapannya tadi..

Tatapan matanya itu.. Benar- benar membuat hatiku sakit.

Saat aku menunduk kebawah, aku melihat sebuah benda dibawah mejaku. Ponsel? Kuraih ponsel itu. Ini punya Kyuhyun, kan? Apa jatuh saat kami bertabrakan tadi, ya? Tapi kok Kyuhyun bodoh banget sampai nggak sadar ponselnya jatuh? Ternyata Kyu orang yang cukup payah.

Ah, ide bagus melintas dikepalaku!

Apa kuantarkan saja ponselnya sekalian minta maaf? Ah, kau memang jenius Lee Sungmin!

Aku langsung menarik tasku dan berlari meninggalkan kelasku. Sekolah sudah kosong. Aku berlari secepat mungkin melewati pagar sekolah.

" Lee Sungmin!" Seruan seseorang membuatku tersentak dan otomatis berhenti berlari. Aku menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilku.

Eh, sekelompok orang. Aku kenal beberapa orang diantaranya.

Salah satunya si preman sekolah, Kim Young Woon. Ada apa ini? Kayaknya aku nggak pernah nyari masalah sama tim preman itu, deh..

" Nae?" Jawabku cepat. Aku nggak punya waktu banyak, nih..

Young Woon berjalan mendekatiku. " Jangan belagu mentang- mentang populer, ya!" Hardiknya galak.

Aku tersentak sambil melongo. Lho? Kenapa dia.

" Memang ada apa? Aku nggak ngerti.." Ucapku lagi.

Young Woon langsung menarik kerah seragamku. " Kau tolak Jung Soo, heh? Berani sekali kau menolaknya! Padahal aku sudah hampir satu tahun menyukainya! Tapi kau menolaknya!"

Aku tercengang kali ini. Wow! Jung Soo-sunbae? Jadi Young Woon menyukai senior cantik itu?

" Jangan salahkan aku kalau dia nggak menyukaimu." Balasku sinis sambil menghentakkan tangannya dari bajuku. Yah, itu kan memang bukan salahku!

Young Woon melotot menatapku.

Tiba- tiba seorang cowok berjalan mendekati kami. " Kau itu cowok genit. Bukan hanya Jung Soo-sunbae.. Bahkan Kim Ryeowook pun kau tolak, kan!" Serunya nggak kalah galak dari Young Woon.

" Kau siapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

" Namaku Kim Jong Woon. Aku sudah suka Wookie dari pertama dia masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan hatiku langsung hancur saat tahu dia ditolak olehmu.. Kasihan, Wookie.. Coba dia suka padaku. Aku pasti nggak akan menolaknya.." Cowok itu menatapku dengan tampang yang... aneh.

" Kim Ryeowook itu kan pacar Cho Kyuhyun. Kok marahnya sama aku?" Kali ini suaraku meninggi. Aku kesal.

Cowok yang mengaku bernama Kim Jong Woon itu melotot menatapku. " Pacar? Yang benar aja! Mereka itu saudara sepupu!" Serunya.

Aku melongo. What? Saudara sepupu! Jadi, selama ini aku salah sangka?

" Tahu darimana kau?" Tanyaku.

" Aku tahu segala hal tentang dia." Jawab Jong Woon sok.

" Sudah, kalian jangan bicara sendiri- sendiri." Kali ini Young Woon kembali menatapku sangar. " Aku rasa kita harus beri sedikit pelajaran lagi padanya biar nggak sok."

Aku menelan ludah kecut. " Jangan- jangan selama ini kau yang suka mengerjaiku, ya?"

Young Woon tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. " Tepat!"

Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan emosi. Aku mulai menghitung jumlah kawanan Young Woon. Sekitar sembilan orang ditambah dengannya dan Jong Woon. Aku nggak mungkin menang melawan mereka semua, kan?

Itu pasti!

Hanya ada satu cara!

Kabuuur!

Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa!

" Woi, jangan kabur! Kejar!" Seru Jong Woon lantang.

Aku bisa mendengar suara derap lari mereka semua dibelakangku. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Jangan sampai aku tertangkap. Wajah cute-ku ini bisa hancur babak belur! Aku nggak mau itu tetjadi! Wajah inilah aset berhargaku! Kalau mukaku memar panuh luka, apa kata dunia?

Aku berbelok di tikungan perumahan. Aku nggak tahu lari kemana. Pokoknya lari aja deh..

Sreet! Tiba- tiba Jong muncul dihadapanku.

Aku otomatis berhenti dan hendak berbalik arah.

Aiish! Young Woon dan para pengikutnya sudah dibelakangku juga.

Ah, Lee Sungmin yang malang.. Tamat riwayatmu..

" Kalian sedang apa?" Tiba- tiba kudengar suara seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh cepat. Kulihat Kim Ryeowook berdiri dibelakang Jong Woon. Apa ini artinya aku selamat?

" Wookie!" Seru Jong Woon kaget.

Cowok innocent itu menatap Jong Woon dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya. Oh, gosh! Dia terlalu imut. Pantas aja Jong Woon tergila- gila padanya.

" Ah, Jong Woon-sunbae.." Ryeowook menatap kearahku. " Eh, Sungmin-sunbae juga ada disini? Sedang apa memangnya? Kalian akrab, ya?"

Aku hendak bilang padanya kalau aku dikepung. Tapi tiba- tiba sosok Kyuhyun membuatku diam. Kyuhyun juga berada disisi Ryeowook. Oh, gosh.. Kenapa aku nggak sadar kalau dia disitu tadi. ia tertutup tubuh Jong Woon. Pantas aku nggak lihat.

" Aku nggak tahu kalau Sungmin sekarang bergaul dengan kalian." Gumam Kyuhyun sinis sambil berjalan mendekat kearah kami. " Kuharap.. Kalian nggak mengganggu Sungmin.." Ia mengeluarkan senyum sinis ke-iblis-annnya itu.

" Kami nggak mengganggunya.." Jawab Young Woon. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat Young Woon nggak berkutik. Kutatap lagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. " Oke.. Kalau begitu kenapa masih disini?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Young Woon dan teman- temannya beringsut menjauh.

" Ah, Wookie, sampai besok." Gumam Jong Woon sambil setengah berlari mengejar Young Woon.

" Sampai besok, sunbae.." Balas Ryeowook ramah.

Aku selamat...

Brukh! Kakiku lemas, aku jatuh dijalanan sambil menghela nafas lega.

" Kau baik- baik saja?" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook merunduk dihadapanku.

" Aku.. Cuma merasa lega." Jawabku.

Aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan teringat ponsel itu. Langsung kuraih ponselnya di saku kemejaku. " Kau.. Meninggalkan ponselmu." Ucapku cepat. " Aku baru mau mengatarnya.."

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel itu. " Aku baru mau mencarinya dengan Wookie." Ia menoleh menatap Ryeowook. " Untung nih.. Jadi nggak harus mencari disekolah."

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Memang ada hubungan apa sunbae dengan mereka?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk lututku yang kotor.

Aku menggeleng. " Mereka.. Cuma kesal karena aku menolak cowok yang mereka suka."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

" Untung ketemu kami, kalau nggak sunbae bisa sekarat. Tapi lebih untung lagi karena dia bertemu Kyuhyun hyung. Mana berani dia melawanmu, ya.." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga.

Aku jadi teringat kenyataan yang dikatakan Jong Woon tadi. Mereka saudara sepupu.

" Kenapa mereka takut pada Kyuhyun?" Tanyaku.

" Tentu. Hyung-ku ini juara taekkyon, lho." Bangganya lagi sambil menepuk- nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sok sambil menarikku berdiri. " Sudahlah, kau harus pulang. Atau mau kuantar?"

Aku menggeleng. " Aku kan niatnya mengantar ponselmu. Bukannya minta diantar." Balasku. Oh, iya! Ada satu lagi.

" Kyu, mianhaeyo.." Ucapku lagi. Kali ini sambil menunduk. Aku nggak berani menatap wajahnya..

" Mian kenapa?" Tanyanya sok bego.

" Jangan sok nggak ngerti, deh.." Aku menatapnya kesal.

Melihat reaksiku, Kyuhyun langsung tertawa kecil sambil menepuk- nepuk kepalaku. " Oke, aku maafkan kata- katamu waktu itu."

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil menyentuh lengannya senang. " Benar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Lalu, aku mau tahu kenapa kau marah padaku dan menghindariku."

Aku menunduk lagi. Yah, ampun.. Alasannya bakal memalukan banget!

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada penasaran.

" Aku kesal."

" Kesal kenapa?"

" Kesal aja kalau melihatmu ngobrol dengan Ryeowook dan menghiraukanku." Jawabku semakin menunduk. Wajahku terasa sangat panas. Aku maluuuuu...

Tiba- tiba Ryeowook tertawa. " Yah, ampun. Sunbae nggak tahu kalau aku adik sepupu Kyuhyun hyung?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tetap menunduk. " Aku baru tahu tadi, dari Jong Woon.."

" Kan aku pernah bilang kalau aku kenal Wookie. Dan waktu aku mau cerita, kamu selalu memotong pembicaraanku. Karena Wookie suka diganggu Jong Woon, dia suka kabur kekelas kita agar nggak diganggu Jong Woon." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli.

Aaaarrgh... Aku benar- benar malu dan merasa bodoh banget sekarang!

" Lagipula.. Kenapa kau kesal padaku Sungmin-sunbae? Apa kau cemburu?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuatku tercengang dan mengangkat wajahku. Menatap cowok innocent yang lagi nyengir menggodaku itu.

Cemburu? Benar...

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. " Cemburu? Wow, kau suka padaku, Sungmin?"

Wajahku semakin panas dan menunduk malu.

Suka? Benar...

Tapi aku nggak bisa bilang. Ryeowook pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku tolak. Kalau dia tahu aku mencintai kakak sepupunya.. Itu pasti akan menyakitinya..

" Bagaimana ini Wookie?" Kudengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan aneh.

" Aku sih nggak masalah.." Jawabnya santai.

Kyuhyun tertawa aneh. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tatapan mata kami bertemu.

" Hayo.. Ada lagi yang mau kau katakan?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda yang khas.

Aku diam. Aku nggak mau bilang dihadapan Ryeowook.. Tapi meski aku bilang tanpa ada Ryeowook pun sama saja. Aku tetap akan menyakitinya.

Kyuhyun masih menungguku. Dan Ryeowook memilih berjalan menjauh dan bersandar ditiang yang tak jauh dari tempat kami. Setidaknya, dia tetap bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami meski dari tempatnya yang sedikit menjauh.

" Kau mau bilang sesuatu tidak?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku nggak berani menjawab apapun.

Kyuhyun sepertinya nggak sabar menunggu. Ia memutar kepalanya menatap langit sejenak lalu dengan sangat cepat ia langsung menarik tubuhku dan memelukku.

" Eh? Kyu!" Aku gelagapan sambil menoleh panik kearah Ryeowook. Lho, cowok itu justru malah nyengir menatap kami!

" Ayo bilang!" Kali ini nadanya memerintah.

" Bilang apa?" Seruku panik sambil masih meronta- ronta dalam pelukan cowok itu.

" Bilang..."

" Iya, bilang apa?"

" Bilang kalau kau mencintaiku." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuatku berhenti meronta. Aku menengadah menatapnya yang sedang menunduk menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu.

" Ke-Kenapa aku harus bilang begitu?"

" Kalau kau bilang, aku akan bilang sesuatu juga.."

jantungku berdegup keras. " A-Apa?"

" Bilang dulu kalau kau mencintaiku.." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya menggodaku lagi.

Wajahku semakin memerah. Seprtinya.. Aku memang harus bilang sekarang. Nggak ada pilihan lain selain mengaku pada Kyuhyun tentang perasaanku ini." Sa-Saranghae.. Kyuhyun.." Ucapku akhirnya sambil menunduk malu.

Tiba- tiba kurasakan pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat. " Nado, Sungmin.. Nado saranghaeyo.." Ucapnya senang.

Aku langsung menengadah menatapnya dan tiba- tiba dia menciumku sekilas. Tatapan mata kami kembali bertemu. " Kyu.. Kau menyukaiku juga?"

Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk sekali. " Lee Sungmin si cowok perfect.. Sekarang jadi milikku, ya.." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun juga mencintaiku.. Ini benar- benar membuatku sangat bahagia!

Kulihat Kyuhyun kembali hendak menciumku. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan..

" Ah, hyung! Hentikan! Jangan mesra- mesraan dihadapanku, dong!" Seruan Ryeowook membuat kami tersentak. Aku buru- buru melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap cowok itu malu. Aku lupa Ryeowook masih disini.

" Wookie.. Kau mengganggu saja. Sana pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahuku dan tertawa kecil.

Ryeowook berjalan kearah kami dan menjabat tanganku senang. " Congratulations!" Serunya senang.

Aku hanya balas tersenyum. Kurasakan sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun ditelingaku.

" Nanti kita lanjutkan kalau sudah berdua saja, ya.. My Sungmin.." Ucapnya menggoda.

Sontak wajahku memerah. Aku mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. " Dasar cowok aneh!" Seruku.

Kyuhyun hanya menimpaliku dengan tertawa bersama Ryeowook. Sedangkan aku.. Hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah memerah menahan malu..

Tapi, dalam lubuk hatiku.. Aku merasa sangat bahagia..

.

.

* * *

Suka ngga suka.. kalau udah bca mesti review, lho...

bcanda, ah.. yoweess..

gomawo klo dah baca fict saya.. ^^

ditunggu saran and kritikannya, yaaa...

hhehe


End file.
